Silverwolf ((A Hellsing Fan Fic))
by SilverWolf524
Summary: Yuki Rozen is a rare species called Silverwolf: a being with the blood of both a wolf and a vampire. One night, her small town was attacked by a pack of blood crazed vampires and ghouls. in an attempt to help, she passed out and was picked up by none other than Alucard and taken. Yuki's already topsy turvy world is gonna get even crazier.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder crashed as rain poured over the Waltham Forest, muffling the sounds of screaming in a village located within. Outside said village, two wolves - one the color of a moonless night and the other the color of the purest snow - ran quickly and quietly yo one of the many rivers that flowed tgrough the forest. The black wolf urged his white furred daughter to hide under the knarled roots of a large, hollowed tree. She hesitantly obeyed her fathers urge, crawling through the root and under the tree while her father stayed outside. She gave him one last pleading looking, her red and blue eyes begging him to hide with her as she whines. He merely shook his head, reaching through to touch his nose and forehead with hers before runnung off.

The white wolf heard a howl moments later in the distance. Her father trying to lead their attackers away from her. She whimpered softly, but stayed hidden as she listened to excited yells and thunder-like gunshots echo into the stormy night towards her fathers howl.

She waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she heard another howl at another location, this one directed towards her. She quickly and quietly crawled out from hiding and ran towards the sound. She passed through the trees with speed and grace, taking care to make sure she was almost as silent as she would be on the hunt. She jumped over small creeks and climbed slippery rocks to reach her father. But when she arrived, she was stricken with horror.

The large black wolf laid on the ground motionless. Lifeless. Blood pooled around his body as their attackers surrounded him, their large and insane grins showing the large, pointed canines of vampires. They all laughed as they kicked and poked and prodding her fathers body, causing the white wolf to growl loudly before jumping out and landing on one of the vampires.

Once on top of him, she ripped and shredded his throat until his head finally fell off on its own, turning him into dust seconds later. The young wolf then stood protectively over her fathers body, her now bloody mouth pulled back into a menacing snarl as she growled viciously. Another vampire tried grabbing her, but she instanly snapped her jaw around his arn and tore it off his body. He screamed a number of profanities as he fell back, holding the stump where his arm used to be attatched to his shoulder, blood gushing through his fingers. The others only laughed at their wounded comrade.

"My my, isn't she a feisty one?" One sneered.

"All the more fun to play with!" Another grinned as he eyed her with insane hunger.

"Now now, you shouldn't play with your food my good man." An older looking vampire joked, his grin stretching across his face like a mental patients in a straight jacket. There were about six left standing, and they all slowly made their way towards her even as she snapped at them.

"Too bad she's not in human form. Would make shit a whole lot easier."

"And so much more fun!" The white wolf growled more as they closed in around her, snapping her jaws and swiping her sharp claws at them. Her whit fur became stainted with the vampires' blood with every hit she managed to deal. As they almost closed in on her, a gunshot rang from behind and a bullet burst through one of the vampires' heads. Another shot rang and another bullet flew through the heart of one of the others. One by one, the rest of the group of blood crazed vampires were shot down and turned into dust as a deep laugh echoed into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The young wolf looked around for her "savior," still growling in warning. She heard a twig snap behind her, causing her to whirl around towards the sound with an even louder growl as she stood over her father. A young man stepped out from behind a group of trees with a large grin that reminded her of the vampires he had just slain. He wore a red Victorian style trench coat with black clothing underneath and a wide rimmed fedora and his eyes were covered by orange tinted goggles. The wolf continued to growl at the man, her hackles raised and mouth pulled into a snarl.

"Now is that any way to greet the monster who just saved your miserable life?" The man asked sarcastically. He took a step closed to the wolf, receiving another growl in return. He stopped, looking down at her with the same, insane grin.

"You seem tense. Why don't I put you out of your misery?" With that, he pulled out a gun and aimed it right at her head. Within an instant, the wolf pounced on the man, his arm grasped within her jaws, which caused him to drop his firearm. Once she heard the weapon hit the ground, she released his arm only to place her paws on both arms to pin him down.

The man's now uncovered red orbs watched the wolf as she began to shift forms. Her white fur changed into soft, ivory skin, her face became more rounded and human. Her newly transformed hands gripped his arms as her long, slightly curly hair changed from snow white to raven black. She kept her white wolf ears and tail, but only because she couldn't make them go away.

She opened her eyes, one red and the other blue, looking down at the vampire under her. His expression changed from his normal grin to surprise and back to his normal grin again.

"So we have a wolf girl now do we? It's too bad your blood is tainted with that of another monster."

"That is hardly besides the point vampire. I'm not like the others." The girl spat with venom behind her voice, her grip tightening on the man's arms. He laughed, clearly amused, and pushed the girl off of him with ease. She fell back and landed on her father, looking up at the vampire with a glare. She snarled and growled viciously as he chuckled, standing as dusting himself off before grabbing his gun once more.

"You certainly are a feisty one. What is your name, Wolf Girl?" The girl stayed silent, glaring at the chuckling man as he walked up and pointed the gun at her head once more. It was so close she could see the inside of the dark barrel. She sat there, unafraid.

"Hm, that's too bad. I would like to have known your name," he pressed the barrel to her head, "before ending your miserable life."

The girl closed her eyes, ready for the bullet to pass through her head. However, just as he was about to shoot, a black mass of bloody fur latched onto the vampire's arm as the girl fell backwards to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuki back away!" The girl heard her father but... That was impossible wasn't it? She looked up at the scene in front of her, seeing she wasn't going crazy and hearing things.

Her father was latched onto the man's arm, slowly changing from wolf to man. His jaws were replaced with a bloody hand that tightly held the arm in place. Yuki blinked a couple of time just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Father?" she croaked out finally. He looked back at her, his golden eyes swinging as he smiled reassuringly. He then turned his attention back to the man in red, his expression hardening.

"Alucard I will not allow you to harm my daughter. " The man, Alucard, looked at Yuki's father with the same, sadistic grin.

" Well if it isn't the Legendary Midnight Wolf. It is good to see you, Joshua my old friend. Though it seems time has made you quite clumsy. " Yuki looked between the two men with confusion. Legendary Midnight Wolf? She never knew her father to be anything other than their village, and pack, leader. Alucard looked over her father's shoulder, his grin sending chills up her spine. Yuki's ears flattened and she growled.

"Yuki calm yourself. He is a friend. " her father reassured.

" He almost killed me! " Yuki protested. She quickly backed down when her father gave her the 'hold your tongue' look. Alucard chuckled at the two.

" Joshua you know I cannot allow the girl to live. She-"

"She was born that way Alucard." Joshua's comment received a look of surprise from Alucard. Yuki's father finally let go of the vampires arm, falling to his knees and holding his stomach. Yuki sprang up, supporting her father so he didn't fall back fully. She looked at him with worry as his breathing became ragged. She grew even more worried when he coughed up blood.

"Father, we need to get you medical attention... " Yuki stated somberly, momentarily forgetting about the vampire that stood in front of them. Her father shook his head stubbornly, looking around.

" I'll be fine with rest, Yuki. Don't worry. " Joshua gave her a reassuring smile while Alucard raised an eyebrow, curious as to why his old friend had lied to the girl. His thoughts were quickly interrupted, however, when Joshua's golden eyes met his own, crimson ones.

" Alucard I have a request... " Joshua seemed hesitant as he s arched for the correct words. " Take... Take Yuki with you. Keep her safe. " Yuki's eyes widened.

" Father no! I won't leave you! " she protested, only to receive a sharp look in return.

" You have no choice in this Yuki. There are more coming, and these monsters are only after you this time. I cannot, and will not, allow you to be captured and... Experimented on like some animal. " Joshua argued sternly, immediately shutting the girl up. She looked down in defeat, her ears flat.

Alucard sighed, taking his hat of and running his fingers through his raven colored hair. 'What makes Joshua think she would be any safer at Hellsing?' then man thought to himself.

"Because you can teach her how to defend herself from the true monsters in this God forsaken world." Joshua answered, seeming to hear Alucard thoughts, before groaning in pain. Yuki placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Father... What will happen to you? " The man smiled at his daughter, placing a hand tenderly on her cheek. Her mismatched eyes filled with tears as she placed her hand as he responded, "Is breà liom tù mo 'nion." Joshua, being originally from Ireland, spoke in that language. He then pinched a pressure point in her neck, causing her to pass out. He caught the unconscious girl and looked at his old friend.

"Alucard please take her now. The enemies grow close and I don't want her captured. " Alucard sighed, taking the girl and holding her limp body bridal style. Joshua smiled gratefully, to which Alucard sneered in return.

" You know my master will have my head for this Joshua. Alucard stated in mocking disgust, his sadistic grin spreading across his face. Joshua smiled softly, knowing Alucard - though he could be a bit crazy - would take care of his daughter. Alucard sighed and turned his back toward the man, saying in a low voice, "It was good knowing you, old friend," as he walked away. Joshua only closed his eyes with the same smile on his face as Alucard disappeared into the thick forest with his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

50 years later

Yuki woke up with a gasp, shooting up from her bed. Taking a few deep breathes to calm herself, she brought a hand up and ran it through her thick black hair. She looked around, taking in the familiar room she'd had for the last few months. Hiding from one of the largest underground organizations in London, and possibly the world, was such a pain in the ass. This had to be like the thirtieth place she had moved to in her attempts to escape the clutches of Hellsing. However the last few times were more out of paranoia than an actual bang at the door. Or gunshot...

With another sigh, Yuki dragged herself out of bed and shuffled to her bathroom. It had been quite some time since she had thought about that night. The night she lost her father. The night she met emhim/em... Fifty years. Yuki stared into her reflection in the mirror, meeting her mismatched gaze. She had changed quite a bit since then. She was finally able to get rid of her ears and tail, though they sometimes popped up every once and a while. Luckily they hadn't done that while she was in public. Yet... Her eyes were the same. One Crimson as blood, the other bright blue as the sea. The only difference from back to the present was the loss of the bright innocence one would have if they had not seen death or lost a loved one. Yuki shook her head, tearing her gaze away from the mirror and quickly jumping into the shower and got ready for the day.

She walked into the kitchen as she towel dried her long hair, checking the time and mentally cursing herself for not realizing the time. The clock read 12:45. She had promised her a friend she would meet him in fifteen minutes at the local café. Yuki tossed the towel to the floor and rushed to brush her hair and grab her things. With a sprint, she was out the door of her apartment and out of the building in record time, bounding towards the café which normally took her thirty to forty-five minutes to get to by walking anyway.

"Yuki arrived at the local café ten minutes after one, panting heavily as she was greeted with crossed arms and a tapping foot. She grinned sheepishly as she looked up at her friend and apologized.

""S-sorry I'm late Aedan. "

" Sleep in again? " Aedan asked with a raised eyebrow. Yuki hung her head, which made him chuckle.

" You know me too well, you know that? " Yuki stated with a soft giggle. Aedan just shook his head with a smile as they both sat down at their normal table.

" You are just predictable my dear Yuki. " Yuki stuck out her tongue in response and giggled when it was returned. They both made an order when the waitress came to their table, Yuki hot cocoa and Aedan hot tea. They conversed as they sipped on their beverages, talking about what was new and how things were going with their jobs. Aedan was a mercenary of sorts so he didn't go into too much detail. Yuki just worked as a part time waitress along with odd jobs here and there on the side.

"So... Any bangs at the door?" Aedan asked as her took a sip. Yuki sighed softly. She had known the man for a few years now, so he knew about the moving around and running away. Of course he didn't know from who, and Yuki wasn't going to tell him any time soon.

"Nothing yet. I doubt I'll get anything now. It has been so long that they may have finally forgotten about me. " Yuki answered with a small triumphant smile. Aedan smiled and shook his head, receiving a raised eyebrow from Yuki.

" What?" she asked, her head tilted.

""Oh it's nothing. Just from what little you have told me, I would think that they would not give up so easily. " Aedan replied, receiving a sigh in return.

" Please don't remind me." Yuki pleaded with a groan. Aedan chuckled softly as h brought his tea to his lips one last time.

"Well I believe it's time-" Aedan was interupted by a shrill, blood curdling scream. Yuki head shot up and she whipped around in her seat to see where the sound came from. A few streets up she saw a growing group of people running from...

"Oh fuck." Yuki whispered as she realized the creatures chasing the people were ghouls. It would be a matter of time before Hellsing decided to show up. Before he decided to show up...  
"Aedan, take those who don't look and act like mindless zombies and take them somewhere safe! I'll take care of the monsters chasing them! " Yuki called out. Aedan hesitated, wanting to ask exactly what the creature were. He opened his mouth in protest, but decided against it and ran to the humans and led them to safety. emThe less he knows the better, /emYuki thought to herself as she stared at the hoard of ghouls that shuffled towards her. Yuki closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before jumping up. She shifted into her wolf form mid air and landed in the middle of the hoard, crushing a few heads under her large paws and ripping another off the spine of its host with her jaw and crushing it between her teeth, blood dripping from her mouth as she growled viciously at the other ghouls that closed in on her.

Within about thirty minutes, Yuki had taken down most of the ghouls. Her white fur was stained crimson with the blood of the ghouls she had killed. Her red eye was glowing eerily as she snarled at the rest on the ghouls. She jumped on another ghoul and tore it's head off and swiped at a few others before her muscles began to ache and exaughsted set in. She began panting between growls and kept most of the ghouls surrounding her at bay with swipes of her paws and snaps of her jaws. Suddenly, a shot rang out, some of the ghouls falling lifeless to the ground with bullet holes in their heads. A couple more shots sounded and a couple more ghouls' heads exploded with the fore of the bullets. The gap made between what was left of the ghouls gave Yuki a good look at an all too familiar figure dressed in red.

 _Shit..._ That was the last thing Yuki thought before darkness overcame her consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Alucard made quick work of the rest of the ghouls, allowing the Police Girl to take care of the bloodsucking responsible for the mess. She certainly needed the practice and it'd be one less idiot bloodsucking on the streets. He shook his head at the thought of yet another corrupted piece of garbage obtaining the curse of immortality and using it for selfish purposes. Suddenly, he caught something in the corner of his eye; a patch white buried under the numerous bodies of the ghouls. He grinned, flashing his sharp, white fangs. He stomped over to the white patch, removing the dead bodies with ease to reveal a large white wolf that was completely still.

""Well now that is different. " Alucard stated as he tilted his head at the creature. He knelt beside it and reached toward the wolf, curious to see if it was dead. He noted the very visible blood stains on its fur and mouth, wondering if it was hers or perhaps the ghouls. He felt it's chest rise and fall as soon as he placed his hand on the creature.

Hm, seems to still be alive. What would a wolf be doing here, and such a large one at that? He though to himself as he studied the wolf closer. His attention was guided elsewhere, however, when he heard the Police Girl running up with an innocent and proud smile on her face.

"Master I got him!" she cried out excitedly, her blue eyes shining as she stood proudly with her large rifle slung over her shoulder. Behind her, Walter and Sir Integra were making their way towards them as soldiers marched past the to do a final sweep of the small town. Alucard gave the girl his normal sinister grin as a sign of approval.

"Well done Police Girl. " he said in his normal, low voice. She grinned at him until she noticed the wolf behind him, pointing a finger at it and asking, "Master what is a wolf doing here?" Alucard turned to the wolf, about to answer until he noticed something happening. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the wolf's animal features become more human. The Police Girl also watched with wide eyes, gasping as the white wolf was replaced with a girl with long, black hair that draped over the bare skin of her back and sides.

"M-Master, did the wolf-"

"Just turn into a girl? Why yes Police Girl very observant of you." The Police Girl shot a glare at her incredibly sarcastic Master, while he just kept the wicked grin on his face. There was only one ravenette girl he knew that could transform the way the girl in front of him did.

"Alucard, what is going on here?" Integra, who along with Walter was now standing behind Alucard, asked in a demanding tone. Alucard turned to his own Master, his grin more amused and sinister than usual, and replied, "I just found an old, dear friend of mine." He ignored Integra's raised eyebrow as he looked down at the unconscious girl. After searching for so long, before and after he was sealed, he had found his little Silverwolf.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki awoke with a groan, opening her eyes to see that she was in an unfamiliar room, laying in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up slowly, wincing a little at the ache in her muscles. _I pushed myself too hard,_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her right shoulder. She took a closed look around the room, wondering where exactly she _was_ at.

It was a plain room, the white walls with midnight blue trim emaculate and undecorated. The bed was a normal queen size bed that was quite comfy in Yuki's opinion, the bedding matching the color of the trim on the walls. Yuki sighed softly. "well I definitely am not home, that's for sure. Where am I?" She asked herself, slowly stepping out of the bed. She realized soon after getting up she was dressed in plain blue pajamas that reminded her of the pajamas she used when she was in Hellsing. Her eyes widened.

"Shit I can't be-"

"Why good evening, Little Wolf. " Yuki heard a familiar deep, husky voice from the other side of the room. She whirled around to see a familiar vampire sitting in a chair across the room. Her blue eyes narrowed, shifting into a red color before shifting back to blue.

" Alucard. I must say I was hoping I would never have to see your ugly face again. Especially after you were sealed. " Yuki crossed her arms as she spoke, her voice low and filled with venom. Alucard feigned a hurt look.

" My dear Little Wolf you wound me. " his tone was sarcastic as the wicked grin she knew so well spread across his face once more. Yuki simply shook her head as she uncrowded her arms and placed her hands on her hips, ignoring the pain she felt in her arms and stomach from the night before.

"Alucard, what exactly am I doing here? " she asked, frustration clear in her voice. The vampire always seemed to that effect on her just by being near her.

" Now, now, aren't you happy to be back home where you belong? " Alucard smirked, amused by the growl that ripped from Yuki's chest. _He is enjoying himself way too much,_ she thought to herself as she glared at the vampire before her.

" Why yes, yes I am. " Alucard grinned, his sharp white teeth gleaming in the light. Yuki mentally slapped herself, having forgotten that he could read what's on her mind. She shot him another glare when she heard him chuckle, a more wolf like growl ripping from her chest.

"Alucard don't you have-"

"Alucard what on earth are you doing in here? " A deep, feminine voice sounded from the door. Yuki looked to see the owner of the voice; a youngish woman with long blond hair, large round glasses, and dressed in a suit stood in the doorway of Yuki's room. Yuki stared at the woman, noticing the resemblance of features to the Healing heir the she had known when she was there.

"Why Master, how could I stay in my domain when my dear Little Wolf has finally returned home?"

"Would ye stop caullin' me tha, ye damn bloodsucker?!" Yuki snapped, her thick Irish accent slipping out due to both anger and frustration. Alucard only chuckled, much to Yuki's displeasure. The woman gave the vampire a cold glare before looking at Yuki as she pulled out a cigar from her pocket and lit it.

"I apologise for my servants behaviour, but it seems you are used to it, yes? " Yuki nodded as she watched the woman take a drag and exhale.

" I see. My name is Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing. " Yuli nodded once more, turning fully toward the woman and bowing respectfully even though her body ached in protest.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Integra. I apologize for my behaviour as well. As I am sure you know, Alucard simply has a way of being quite the annoyance. I am Yuki. Yuki Rozen . " Yuki's accent was gone now that she had calmed down. Her tone was respectful and mature. Integra gave Yuki a very small smile.

"It is quite alright Miss Rozen. Now I am sure you are wondering why you are not on your way home, or in a hospital bed for that matter, yes? " Yuki nodded silently as an answer. _Though in all honesty, I just want to get out of here and forget any of this happened,_ she thought to herself. _My dear Little Wolf you won't be leaving at time soon._ Alucard voice sounded through Yuki's mind. She rewarded him with a cold glare from the corner of her eye.

"Well my servant has informed me the you a a very special individual. " Integra paused, looking Yuki straight in the eye, " That two monstrous bloodlines course through your veins. Is this true. " The woman raise an eyebrow as she waited for Yuki to answer. Yuki signed, crossing her arms as she searched for the right way to answer.

"Yes that is correct Sir Integra. I was born with the blood of a vampire and the blood of a wolf. I am, what my father and his people called, a Silverwolf. " As Yuki answered, her eye shifted to their original color; the left eye crystal blue and the right a deep Crimson. This had made Integra smirk.

" I see. I have also been informed that you are able to shift forms. Is that also true? " Yuki held back the urge to roll her eyes and nodded.

" Yes ma'am. "

" Show me then. " Yuki hesitantly complied, he body changing as her raven black hair turned into white fur that covered her body. White wolf ears grew as did a tail as her body and face became more canine like. One the transformation was finished, Yuki sat on her hind legs after shaking herself, ignoring the pain her body was going through. Sat sat with a straight, proud posture as she stared up at Integra for the woman's reaction. Integra blinked a couple times, seemingly stunned but at the same time unfazed.

"Why so speechless Master? I told you she could didn't I? " Alucard asked with a sarcastic tone. Integra shot him a glare while Yuki looked back at the now chuckling vampire.

" Alucard, if Sir Integra knows you the way I do, she knows you sometimes have a way of embellishing things. " Yuki stated knowingly in a bored tone. Alucard gave the wolf a sour look, causing Integra to chuckle.

" You certainly are a bold girl aren't you?" Integra chuckled once more, causing Yuki to tilt her head with curiosity. Yuki then shifted back into her human form, groaning and yawning.

"Sit Integra if I may ask, when can I go home? " she asked politely, looking at Integra straight in the eye while holding her hand in front of her. Integra became serious once again, looking at the girl with a cold gaze.

" I am quote sorry Miss Rozen, but I cannot let you leave. " Yuki's eyes narrowed, but she kept a calm and respectful attitude.

" With all due respect Sir Integra, I would like to go home. " Yuki stated.

" I cannot let you Miss Roz-"

"Yuki. Just call me Yuki please. " Yuki interrupted without really meaning to. Integra only nodded in response, receiving a grateful smile from the Silverwolf.

" Yuki I cannot, and will not, allow monsters of any kind running about freely. You have much skill that we can use, but otherwise you will not be leaving. "

" So yer goin' ta keep me captive? " Yuki's voice was calm, though her accent had slipped once more from frustration. Integra raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms after taking another drag of her cigar.

" Why don't you think of it more as your permanent home, Little Wolf? Goodness knows you've been a stray for far too long. " Alucard, who was clearly amused by the Silverwolf's frustration, chided.

" No one asked ye, bloodsucker! " Yuki's eyes turned red as she turned toward Alucard, ready to pounce the undead man and rip his throat out. _Not that it would do anything..._

" Now now Little Wolf, you might want to watch that temper or we may have to put you on a leash."

"Stop caullin ' me tha! And I'm no mutt ye No Life ass!" Yuki' 's voice raised only slightly, but the room shook with each word. She glared hard at the vampire with deep Crimson eyes while Alucard simply chuckled, the sound deep as it rumbled through the room. Yuki growled viciously and was about to jump if not for the heavy hand that was placed on her shoulder. She looked back to see Integra, now frustrated herself, looking between the vampire and the Silverwolf. She then cleared her throat before speaking in a stern tone.

"I'll let you go back in one week on two conditions; keep that temper of yours in check, and report to me every week after this one for missions. " Yuki's eyes brightened as they changed back to their normal color and a smile spread across her face.

" R-really? " Integra nodded in response.

" Yes, mainly because I have a feeling that you and Alucard will tear my compound to bits if you anger each other enough. " Yuki chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. _It's not ideal, but at least I won't be under the same roof as him,_ Yuki thought, blocking her thoughts so Alucard wouldn't be able to know what she was thinking. The look he gave her was priceless.

"S-sorry for losin' my temper before ma'am. Thank ye kindly, Sir Integra. " Yuki's accent slowly eased away as she calmed down. She bowed once more before Integra left. Alucard followed shortly after, placing a heavy hand on Yuki's head and ruffling her hair on the way out. She simply growled and swatted his hand away, causing him to chuckle as he walked through the door. She shook her head as she shut it behind the vampire, taking a deep breath as she walked to the bed. One week. Only one week living with that ass. Then I'll be rid of him again. Yuki groaned as she crawled in bed, having not realized that much of the pain had returned and exaugjsted her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Aucard followed his Master to her office, the door shuuting silently ibehind him when they enter. He grinned as she sat in her chair, crossing her fingers together and resting her chin on her now intertwined fingers. She stared at alucard, her blue eyes cold and calcuating behind her large round glasses. Walter stood behind the woman, pourng some tea into a small cup and set it beside Integra on her desk.

"Alucard, I am afraid to ask just exactly what you were thinking when you brought that girl here and why?" Alucard'ssmirk widene, each of his sharp, white fangs glinting under the flourescent light.

"She is a verspecial girl, Master, as you have seen. I brought her here simply because I cannot let her leave my sight again." Integra raised a questioning eyebrow as she waited for a more in depth explanation as to why he _really_ brought her to the Hellsing mansion. Alucard chuckled darkly before giving her the answer she was looking for.

"She is the daughter of an old friend, one that I had much respect for. His dying wishh was for me to watch over and take care of her. I intend to keep true to that promise," he paused, noticing the slight surprise in his Master's eyes. "Even if that does seem out of character for me." He added, flashing his fangs with his wicked grin. Integra simply sighed and shook her head as she closed her eyes, a sign that she was thinking.

"Who was the girl's father, Alucard?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking up at her servant with seerious, icy eyes. Alucard closed his own eyes, his wicked grin turning into a vicous smile.

"His name was Joshua. He never gave us his surname at the time so I can only assume the Little Wolf's maiden name was inherited from her mother. He was actually a well known member of Hellsing at one point." He paused as he looked at Integra, one of her eyebrows arched with peaked interest. He smirked and continued. "Walter you might remember him. He was none other than Hellsing's lycan terror, the Midnight Wolf." Integra closed her eye oce more while Walter's grew in surprise.

"Alucard you must be joking. She can't really be _his_ daughter... He absolutely abhored the vampire race. There is no way he would have fallen for one, let alone have a child with vampiric genes." Walter replied pointedly, causing Alucard to chuckle once more.

"Dont say that there's no way because the girl is the proof that he did. Either that, or he took pity on her for her bloodline and took her in as his own." Walter 'hmmm'ed at Alucards words before shaking his head. Alucard's thoughts when he first met his Little Wolf fifty years ago were the same as the old butler's were at that moment. However, unlike Walter, he had seen the pure love and concern only a father could hold when Joshua had looked at the wolf girl. Alucard looked at his Master, wondering curiously about what was running through that mind of hers. Integra's blue orbs opened, her icy stare boring in the grinning vampires goggle-covered eyes. She sighed.

"Since she has been your responsibility since before even I was born, that is how it will stay. Even after she is released." Alucard cocked an eyeborw.

"You would allow me to leave to watch over her outside of these walls?"

"Every once and a while yes. I would rather she stay here, however i gave my word and even if I didnt keep it, I doubt she would willingly stay here. As long as you heed my call when I need you, then I will allow you to watch her." Alucard bowed to his Master as a way of thanking her for letting him keep his promise. However, it was not only the promise he had made that urged him to bring her back home. No he had his own motives and a few plots to convince the Silverwolf to stay. He was dismissed and as he morphed through the wall out of the room, he ginned wickedly.

"This week shall certainly be fun." He said to himself with a low chuckle.

Yuki awoke to a familiar stare boring into the back of her head. She sighed and closed her eyes, pretending to fall back to sleep.

"Oh come now Little Wolf, do you really despise my meer presence so much to feign sleep?" Alucard's low voice echoed through the room. Yuki simply threw her pillow over her head to muffle his voice.

"Putting a pillow over your head won't work my dear. YOu of all people should know that." His voice rang in her head. She groaned and threw the pillow where she had felt the vampire's presence. However the pillow hit only the back of the chair alucard had sat in. He had disappeared just before the pillow had hit him. Yuki cracked open her ocean blue eye and jumped out of her bed with a yelp. Alucard had ended u kneeling beside her bed, his face inches from hers, his lips close to touching her own. She climbed back on the bed with a growl and smacked him with her second pillow hard enough to knock him over. However, he hadn't budged, which made her growl in annoyance once more.

"Go ahway and leave meh alone ye psychotic bloodsucker." She demanded, her Irish accent growing thicker with her anger. _Damn vampire, i swear he's the only one who know how to irk me to this degree_ , Yuki thought to herself. Alucard chuckled as he removed the pillow from his face, his crimson orb shining with amusment as Yuki turned her back to him.

"Now, now Little Wolf, it is time to wake up. I want to test you abilities, see how much they have grown." Yuki growled, covering her head with the blanket and attempting t ignore him. She heard him sigh heavilyas he stood and felt him hover above her. She let out another growl, this one warning him to back off.

Before she could react however, the blankets were ripped away and she was lifted over a shoulder. Alucards shoulder to be exact. And his grip around her waist to hold her there was uncomfortably tight. Yuki growled as she pounded her fists against his back.

"Let meh go ya damn vampire scum!" She screamed, kicking her legs in hopoe to land a hit to his cest or stomach, not that it would do much. Her efforts, as she thought, were in vain, and only made Alucard laugh darkly as he carried her out of the room. Yuki sighed with defeat, hanging limp on the demented vampire's shoulder.

"Can you at least let meh get dressed?" She pleaded, her accent dwindling as she calmed down. She attempted to look back at him, her mismatched eyes filled with exasperation. She heard him sigh as she was set down not so gently, causing her to almost fall over. Yuki growled, looking Alucard straight into his peircing crimson eyes. This made him smirk when he bent down to her level.

"You have ten minutes to get dressed and meet me in the shooting range Little Wolf. Otherwise, Ill drag you out even if you are half dressed." Alucard threatened with his usual wicked smirk. Yuki's red and bue eyes flared with anger as she stepped up close, he face inches from his.

"Do, an' I'll cut yer damn head off blood sucker." She warned, her voice low. Alucard threw his head back and let out a humorous laugh.

"You think that will do anything to me?" He asked mockingly as he met her hard gaze. She pushed past him, answering as she walked, "No, but I know for ah fact it will sting like a mother fucker." She grinned wickedly herself, a dark aura surrounding her as if to ward off any unwanted contact from unwanted creatures. As she walked away, she could feel Alucard's crimson glare burn into her back, causing her to giggle silently to herself. How she loved to succeed in pushing his buttons.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ten minutes on the dot, Yuki was waiting in the shooting range with her arms crossed and foot tapping. _Just like him to demand me to be on time, and take his sweet ass time to show up himself_ , she thought with a growl. She was about to leave when she felt a familiar dark aura behind her. She turned around, her mismatched eyes meeting Alucard's amused eyes and signature grin. She hadn't bothered putting a guise over her red eye seeing as everyone in the building had known what she was. She growled lightly, closing her eyes.

"It's about damn time vampire." She said, her tone both bored and annoyed

"Oh come now, you were not waiting that long Little Wolf." Alucard walked over and bent down so that he was eye level with Yuki, receiving a growl of warning from the wolf girl in response.

"I was waiting long enough, bloodsucker." She retorted, holding back her accent with great force. Alucard only chuckled in reponse, raising a hand to her cheek to which she instantly smacked away. Her red eye glowed feircely with her anger while her blue eye became light as ice and shined as such as she hunched down to attack. Alucard gave her a look of mock hurt, bringing his hand up to his chest.

"My dear Little Wolf, why must you flinch so violently away from my touch? It wounds me so." Each word was laced with sarcasm as a grin spread accross his lips once more. Yuki's own lips stretched into a vicious snarl.

"You have no right to touch me, monster." She snapped, grinning as Alucard's grin quickly diminished into a scowl. At least I know one way to really push his buttons, she thought with a snicker. She knew he abhorred being called monster, for only lowly beings who couldn't truly understand would call him so, at least in his eyes. To him, she knew better. Much better. Especially when the two of them were almost on the same level of power. That had never stopped her before, however. It was her only way to antagonize the vampire, and when he really started to piss her off she took that opportunity and ran with it.

Yuki watched as Alucard's eyes began to glow in anger, making her smirk in the process. He made a grab for her throat, missing as she dodged by ducking under his arm. She stood behind him, wagging her finger mockingly and tsk'ing.

"Ah ah, tempr temper Alucard." She bent backwards as he had swiped his hand like a sword toward her when he turned to face her. She used the momentum to flip backwards away from the angered vampire a few feet and landed gracefully on all fours.

"Oooo, looks like I've struck a chord." She taunted with a grin. Alucard sneered, glaring at her as he crossed his arms.

"I see you've gotten much more childish over the years."

"Only when you piss me off Alucard. Only when you piss me off." Yuki retorted, hunching down as she got ready to fight. Alucard grinned once again, reaching for guns. The moment his arms stretched out with both guns drawn, Yuki was already inches in front of him, her face inches from his as she jump-kicked him in the chest. He was only knocked back a few inches, which annoyed the Silverwolf slightly, but she didn't lose her focus. Instead, she channeled her anger and annoyance into her next move, which was a leg sweep that that would have landed anyone on their ass with the speed and force used. However, Alucard was not anyone. Therefore, he jumped over her leg and whirled with a kick of his own aimed for her head. Yuki ducked quickly and maneuvered so she was behind him, jumping and tackling him to the floor before he landed. Alucard twisted so he was facing her, attempting to lift his guns to her. To his surprise, however, she managed to pin down both arms with her legs as she straddled him just above his chest.

Yuki grinned down at him victoriously as she crossed her arms.

"Looks like I've won this one, vampire." She chided. Alucard only gave her an amused smile as he began to phase through the floor.

"You've most deffinitely improved, my Little Wolf," she heard him after he had disappeared. Seconds later, she felt the cold sting of metal against the back of her head. She then felt someone kneel behind her. "But you still have much to learn." Alucard's deep voice sounded right into Yuki's ear, making her body stiffen.

"If I was the enemy, you would be dead my dear." He whispered, receiving a low growl in response. Yuki shoved her elbow into his stomach and somersaulted a few feet away.

"Not all of mah enemies will beh able to phase through solid objects ya damn freak." She spat as she raised herself to her feet, her accent thick with her anger once more. Alucard was about to respond when a young, busty woman with short blond hair and bright baby blue eyes stepped in. She seemed a little nervous when she had looked at Alucard, as if she were afraid she was disturbing him by coming in. Yuki tilted her head at this, wondering why the girl was so intimidated.

"What is it Police Girl?" Alucard snapped, making the girl cower slightly.

"Um, Sir Integra asked me to come get you Master. She has an assignment for us to carry out." She replied, her voice soft with a thick English accent. Yuki looked at Alucard with an eyebrow raised.

"I see you have taken a young bird under your wing, Alucard. Will you be able to clip this ones wings, or will she fly free like the last one?" Yuki snickered as Alucard shot her a glowing glare while the girl simply tilted her head in confusion. Yuki smiled at her and shook her head.

"We will be in momentarily Police Girl." The girl nodded and quickly exited the training room, leaving Yuki alone wih Alucard once more. Yuki sighed and started to walk out the door herself when Alucard grabbed her arm not so gently.

"And where do you think you are going, Little Wolf?" Alucard asked with his signature grin a tad darker with the anger of her previous comment still lingering. Yuki glared up at him, her red eye glowing with her own anger.

"I'm goin' to mah room. It's not mah mission, therefore not mah problem." She spat, yanking her arm free of his tight grip and walking away again only to have herself picked up and slung over the vampires shoulder for the second time that night. She growled and kneed Alucard in the chest while she pounded her fists against his back.

"This is a lovely massage, Little Wolf. Please keep going." He mocked, unfazed by the blow that were dealt. Yuki sighed and simply hung limp, allowing herself to be carried. _Hopefully this mission will be easy_ , she thought to herself.

"Little Wolf, you should know that it won't. It's never is." Alucard said in an amused tone.

"Ah shut it blood sucker," was Yuki's only retort.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick, Northern Ireland

Shots rang in the large building that sat in Downtown Patrick as Yuki leaned against the wall next to Alucard's fledgling. She was sitting on a wooden crate with her head leaning into her hand, looking quite bored as she awaited her next order. Yuki sighed and looked up at the dark sky, the moon shining brilliantly in contrast to the darkness that surrounded it.

"Um... Is everything ok with you?" Yuki looked at the young girl, who was looking at her with curious blue eyes. Yuki smiled reassuringly, nodding.

"Yes, everything is fine fledgling. I simply don't want to be here really. The only reason I am is because Alucard dragged me with." She answered, messing with the end of her long hair, currently braided so that it wouldn't get in the way in case she absolutely had to join the slaughter of the ghouls that infested the building. She closed her eyes, thinking back to a few hours ago when Alucard had dragged her to Integra's office to receive the details of their mission. Even Integra was surprised to see Yuki and even informed Alucard that I did not have to go.

"You wanted to see what she can do, did you not? This is your opportunity," was his only response, which had made her change her mind, if not a bit hesitantly. Thus, Yuki was stuck with the two vampires as they carried out their orders. Yuki sighed softly. _Of course, I shouldn't expect anything less from that psycho_ , Yuki thought to herself, putting a block on her mind so Alucard couldn't listen in. When Yuki opened her eyes back up, the girl had her hand held out in a friendly manner.

"My name is Seras, by the way. Seras Victoria." She introduced herself with a kind smiled. Yuki smiled again, taking the girl's hand gingerly.

"Yuki. Pleased to meet you." Seras smiled and looked as if she were going to say something, but was interrupted by what Yuki could assume to be Alucard speaking telepathically to her.

"Yes, I'll come!" She exclaimed, standing and kicking down the door closest to her and Yuki. She walked towards the hoard of ghouls while Yuki simply stayed in the doorway, watching as the woman gunned down the mindless undead. Yuki noticed Alucard sitting on a staircase nearby, sipping on a pouch of medical blood. She resisted the urge to gag as she walked the direction of the vampire and leaned against a one of the walls beside the glanced up at her through his orange tinted goggles and grinned.

"Victoria's performing better than I had expected. " He pointed, looking down the stairs as he waited for a reply. Yuki sighed, closing her eyes.

"She seems to be a fitting addition to your kind." Yuki replied as gunshots filled the silence. She looked over at the vampire, noting the crooked, wicked smile that stretched his lips."

"We shall see now, won't we Little Wolf?" Yuki scrunched her nose at this.

"Depends on what you mean by 'we' Alucard, because I have no part in this." Before Alucard could retort, a ghoul landed in a bloody head beside him and Yuki, though still fully animated. Alucard and Yuki both drew their guns and shot through the creatures head.

"Police girl, aim for the heart and try to take them out in one shot ok? They did not become ghouls by their own choice you know." Alucard lectured Seras, very much like how Yuki remembered him doing so to her when she was in his care so many years ago.

"Once a human has been changed, they cannot become human again, Seras. Killing them is an act of mercy in it's own right, as opposed to letting them live on as slaves to a monster." Yuki added, noting the glare she received from Alucard and smirking to herself. She had not meant the wording, but it was amusing nonetheless seeing him squirm. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"By killing them in one shot, you are minimizing their pain. It is for their own good. " As Alucard spoke, Yuki heard a clip from Seras's gun drop to the floor and opened her eyes to see the woman had turned to face them, her once crystal blue eyes now a deep glowing crimson. She wore a grin much like Alucards, the blood lust evident in her eyes and body language.

"Sir, yes sir my Master." Seras replied in a low, almost seductive sounding voice. Yuki fought the urge to shiver as Seras turned back around and mowed through the rest of the ghouls. Alucard stood with a grin as he and Yuki followed the carnage that was left.

"What is wrong Little Wolf? Not having fun?" Yuki glared at the vampire before answering.

"Your definition of 'fun' is a bit more twisted than mine, Alucard. I have never liked this kind of work and you know it."

"Ah, and yet I have seen the side of you that lusts for the blood and carnage, my dear Little Wolf." Alucard retorted, leaning down close to the Silverwolf before being shoved away by her. She growled vciously, a warning for him not to take a step towards her.

"A side of ma self that I would much rather keep buried within meh." Yuki didn't bother trying to hide her accent as her crimson eye glowed with anger. Alucard simply chuckled darkly as he watched his fledgling. She had finished off the last ghoul by smashing its head under her boot, which made Yuki cringe.

"I think you finally got it. Understand what it means to be a phantom of the night?" He asked Seras as she stood in place, staring at her bloodied hand. Yuki just leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Since the ghouls are taken care of, I think its time you guys go take care of the cardinal vampire so we can get the hell out of here." Yuki broke the silence in an attempt to get the both of them to move. The only movement, however, was Seras slowly and hesitantly bringing her hand to her mouth, her tongue outstretched to take in the blood. Yuki looked at Alucard, who was watching intently with a cocky grin. She sighed and looked away from the sight, not wanting to watch. That is, until a blade flew past her, grazing her cheek, and impaled Seras through her throat. While Seras panicked and Alucard searched for the owner, Yuki took note of what kind of weapon was used to stab the fledgling.

"A... bayonette?" she whispered, moving toward the vampire girl. However when she took a step, she too was stabbed, though through her right and left leg. Seras was run through with a little less than a dozen bayonette blades shortly after. Yuki growled as she fell to her knees, holding her injured arm while papers written with Holy text flew past the three creatures of the night and were stuck to the walls. This had created an impenetrable barrier that they would have some trouble escaping.

"What the hell?" Heavy footsteps echoed through the desolate halls, cutting through the silence as Alucard turned toward the staircase where the footsteps were coming from. A large male figure emerged from behind the wall of the staircase, a large grin on his face as he turned to face the three of them. Yuki growled softly, bringing his attention to her for only a second before he crossed two bayonettes that he had together to make a cross as he spoke.

"WE are the ministers of God. In flaming fire we take vengence on them that know not of God, and that obey not the Catholic gospel of our lord Jesus Christ, who shall be punished with everlasting destruction from the presence of the Lord, and from the glory of his power - this honour have all his saints." The man spoke with an Irish accent, one that Yuki recognized from a past encounter. She hunched down, baring her teeth and she gripped her arm a bit tighter to stop the bleeding; or at least slow it down. The mans grin twisted into a demented smile as his teeth and glasses reflected the moonlight.

"Amen."


	10. Chapter 10

_Shit, shit, shit, shit this is not good!_ Yuki thought to with frustration as she inched her way toward Seras. She needed to get the fledgling out as soon as possible, or at least away from thman who was walking closer to the three of them. His steps were heavy as he walked, his eyes immediately landing on Alucard.

"Beautiful night tonight, no? Abominations..." Seras tried to look up at him, probably curious to see who her attacker was, but groaned in pain when she tried. Yuki, once she reached Seras, placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't move too much or you'll hit something vital." She whispered softly, hoping that the man hadn't noticed. Alas he did, and his eyes traveled to Seras while his smile widened.

"My lady, your pain and anguish is quite becoming yet death still flees from you. Why you ask?" His grin became more sinister as the moonlight reflected on one side of his round glasses while the other was shadowed in darkness.

"Only rarely have I had vampires for my prey. It's only right that I enjoy this." Yuki growled lowly, baring her teeth as she moved to stand protectively in front of Seras. The man's gaze traveled to the Silverwolf, his grin faltering for only a moment before widening even more (if that was even possible).

"My, my, my if it isn't the Silverwolf, Yuki? It certainly has been some time, hasn't it lass?" Yuki stayed silent as she hunched down, ignoring the pain that shot through her arm and leg and the questioning look she got from Alucard before he turned to the man.

"Vatican Division XIII, Special Agent Alexander." Alucard pointed, a slight grin across his lips.

"Bingo you Protestant Knight dog." Alexander replied, turning his attention back to the vampire. Yuki breathed a slight sigh of relief and took this opportunity to take the bayonettes out of her arm and leg. Once she got hers out, she moved on to Seras, covering the girls mouth to keep her from crying out.

"Shh! Seras, as soon as I'm done, we have got to get out of here and hide." Yuki whispered as she glanced at the two men who were walking closer and closer towards each other. She didn't listen to the conversation, her main focus on getting her and Seras away from Alexander as soon as possible. As she took out the last bayonette, Yuki caught the last bit of conversation when ALucard and Alexander came to a halt, their backs turned to face each other though they were only inches apart.

"It seems the only ones left are the three of you." Alexander said with a smile. Alucard grinned as well, his sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"Really?" With that, both twisted as they brought out their weapons. Alexander stabbed ALucar through the throat with both batonettes while the vampire shot him point blank in the head. Yuki growled as Alexander slumped lifelessly against the wall. _This isn't the end. We have to get out of here before he_

"Master!" Seras cried out, interrupting Yuki's thoughts. She winced in pain, her wounds not quite fully healed.

"Quiet Police Girl." Alucard pulled the bayonettes out of his neck as he walked toward the two women.

"Alucard I-"

"Squaring off face to face with a vampire in the middle of the night," Alucard talked to himself, completely ignoring Yuki at the moment.

"Alucard listen, we-"

"Rather brave. Apity he's so stupid. But,"

"Alucard..." Yuki tried desperately to get the vampires attention for even a second, but was continually ignored.

"For a human, he is quite strong."

"Goddammit Alucard, listen to meh ya idiot!" Yuki shouted, her accent thick as her frustration grew. Alucard shifted his attention to her, an eyebrow raised.

"And I have some questions for you as soon as we get back, but first to remove... Ah I see you've already removed the blades. That's quite surprising. Seeing as they have been bathed in holy water, I would have assumed I would hear the Police Girl if you did." Yuki would have screamed in anger if not for the fact that she noticed Alexander rise from the floor. Seras noticed as well, her eyes widening with pure terror.

"Mas... Master..." She barely squeaked out.

"I told you not to talk, Police Girl. As for you, Little Wolf-"

"Alucard turn around ye fuckin' idiot!" Yuki almost screamed as Alucard gave her a look of shock before barely dodging Alexander. _I fucking strongknew /stronghe would be up and ready for another fight... Goddammit Alucard you should have listened to me,_ Yuki growled as the man laughed maniachally. Alucard shot him a few times once more, Alexander flying back as he was riddled with bullets only to jump back up as if he were unharmed. This surprised Alucard as Alexander grabbed his arm and ran bayonets through his hands and into the wall. Alexander smirked, holding two more bayonettes in front of him as the skin of his forehead smoked with the bullet. The bullets soon dropped to the floor, the father's wounds healed as if he were even shot.

"A regenerator!" Alucard exclaimed, his eyes narrowed. Yuki held back the urge to sigh heavily as she focused on transforming into her wolf form so that she and Seras could escape with ease.

"Yes! This incantation was engineered through extensive research to destroy you and your kind!" Yuki heard Alexander explain just before he thrust several more bayonets into Alucard. She growled as she finished the change and attempted to pull Seras away gently. The woman was frantic however, screaming for Alucard while Alexander laughed like a lunatic in front of Alucard's body.

Yuki growled again and forcefully dragged Seras away by the collar of her shirt until they reached a spot where she felt they could take some time to breath and think. Seras panted as she rubbed her neck before giving Yuki an incredibly distasteful glare.

"Why did you drag me away?! Master needed us!" The woman cried, standing and limping towards Yuki. It was obvious that the wounds were still affecting her. _Shouldn't she be healed by now?_ Yuki thought to herself as she looked at Seras, both mismatched eyes glowing blood red and ice blue, causing Seras to stop just a few feet away.

"You underestimate your Master's abilities greatly, fledgling. I took us out of an incredibly dangerous situation so that we **_may_** have a chance to get away once we recuperate." Seras was about to retort, but was interrupted by a bayonets flying past both of them. Yuki held back an exasperated as she glanced at the bayonets, Alucard's head hanging from the blade on the wall. _Jeez Alucard, going all the way with the theatrics aren't you?_ Yuki thought while Seras flipped out.

"Where do you think you two are going? Running is useless." Alexander walked toward him, his step heavy as they echoed through the hallway.

"Dust to dust. For dust thou art, and unto dust thou shalt return," he held his out on both sides, bayonets hanging down. "Amen."

Yuki hunched down and growled as Seras grabbed Alucard's head and hugged it close to her. Yuki glanced back, seeing the young woman run away. _Good girl,_ Yuki thought, facing Alexander once more, who was laughing maniacally.

"Run faster! Flee away O mighty vampire!" He laughed again as he looked down at Yuki, who snarled and bared her teeth as she hunched down further in front of him, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Ah, I almost forgot about you Miss Yuki. It's been been quite some time, has it not?" Alexander crossed the blade, smirking.

"Not long enough, in my opinion." Yuki retorted, her crimson eye glowing angrily.

"Ah, ye wound me so lass."

"Alexander just let us leave. I don't want to fight." Yuki growled before jumping back as the priest swung his bayonets.

"No can do dearie. I must rid the world of these monsters, and the includes you. You should remember that from our last encounter." Yuki growled and dodged before biting into Alexander's outstretched arm.

'I do remember, Alexander, but I did not come here of my own volition.' Yuki spoke to him telepathically, releasing his arm when she noticed his bayonette coming down towards her neck. She barely dodged, losing a few bits of fur from the swing.

"Be that as it may, lass, you are still here, and I vowed to end your wretched sinful life the next time we met." He grinned, crossing his blades together. Yuki let out a low, manacing growl until she heard Seras shriek and the cackle of electricity.

"What... What is this?!" Seras panicked, looking at the papers that adorned the walls and windows. Alexander grinned, amused by her actions.

"Quietly bow down to you slaughter, abominations!" Yuki looked at Seras, who was quietly panicking as she looked for a way out. Yuki would have pitied the woman, but she had her own problems. She jumped away from another swing and bit into Alexander's jugular when she saw an opening. With a yell, the priest threw her into a wall with enough force to break a few of her bones. She yelped, slumping into a heap as the pain hindered her getting back up right away. Alexander loomed over her, smiling wickedly.

"It is finished." Just as he was about to bring the blades down unto Yuki, shots were fired from the other side of the building. The bullets hit Alexander's bayonets, shattering the blades to bits.

"Those girls are mine. What are you trying to accomplish, Father Anderson?" Yuki looked toward the familiar voice and let out a low growl as she attempted to stand. _What the hell does she think shes doing?!_ Yuki questioned herself as she stared at the woman.

"Master of the Royal Protestant Knights, Integra Van Hellsing... Didn't expect the general to fight on the front lines." Alexanders face darkened as he looked at Integra with a look of pure bloodlust. Yuki growled in warning, as if to tell him he will not like the result if he decided to make a move towards her.

"Father Anderson, you've already severely violated our agreement! This falls under emour/em jurisdiction!" Integra stood strong and proud, two men flanking both sides for her protection and back up if needed. Though Yuki figured that even if they weren't there, this woman would still stand the same.

"We ask that you withdraw immediately! If you do not, both our churches may be imperiled! Even Section XIII never showed such unruliness!" Oh my God Integra, you are going to get yourself fucking killed talking down to him like that, Yuki thought to herself angrily, noticing Alexander's grip tightening around the handles of his bayonettes in anger.

"Withdraw? You're ordering **_me_** to withdraw? You should know that the Iscariots are executors of divine justice," Alexander smirked before continuing, "Harlot, dare you patronize us? Dare I let you protestants go free?" Alexander raised his blades and swiftly assassinated the two guards with quick precision before going after Integra. However, he stopped his advances as the woman was blocked. Yuki had managed enough energy to block the pain so she could stand properly and rushed to protect Integra.

Alexander simply grinned and swung both bayonets down towards the wolf's head, only to have her dodge seamlessly and snap one of his arms in her mouth. Both eyes now glowed crimson as she looked up at Alexander before tearing the flesh of his arm until he dropped the bayonets, letting go just as he swung with his other arm. Yuki stood protectively in front Integra, her eyes glowing a deep, angry crimson as she glared at the bleeding man. He laughed, standing straight as his arm steamed while the wounds healed.

"My, my, I see you are starting to tap into your vampiric abilities to protect this protestant whore. I thought you weren't involved with Hellsing, lass?" Alexander mocked, lifting the blade in front of himself for his next move. Yuki snarled, readying herself.

"I'm not ye bloody moron! But I will not idly stand by an' watch as ya slaughter innocents!" She ignored the fact that her accent was thick as her anger grew. Instead, she kept her focus on Alexander, who was now making his way toward her. She waited for the right time before snapping one of the bayonets in her jaw and biting down, shattering the blade with her sharp teeth. She ignored the metallic taste of blood as she then lunged at the man, latching onto his shoulder and tearing through his flesh with ease before she was ripped off of him and hurled into the wall behind Integra. She let out a loud yelp before landing on the ground in a heap while Alexander pinned Integra in a blade lock, his wounds already nonexistent.

"The power of regeneration beyond any biotechnology... Supernatural regeneration. You monster." Integra stuggled against Alexander, who was smiling in amusement by her words. Yuki attempted to stand, only to have her legs give out under her. _I'm gonna be paying for this later, I can already tell..._ She thought with dread as she watched the two. That is, if any of us survive this...

"How pathetic! Your forces continue to weaken and weaken! Your prized assassin? I've already cut off his head! He's dead!" Integra's face showed surprise before morphing into a half smile.

"You cleaved his neck? Only that?" Her voice had a mocking and amused tone, which amused Yuki. What amused the wolf more, however, was the look of stupid confusion that crossed Alexander's face.

"W-what?" Yuki closed her eyes and crossed her front paws, acting as if the wounds the man had inflicted on her had no effect.

"Couldn't you tell I was simply toying with you? I could have easily ended you right here and now, but I had a feeling Alucard would enjoy that honour. I have been biding time." Yuki bluffed, though the biding time part wasn't exactly a lie. She opened her eyes to see Seras grabbing her gun and aiming it at Alexander.

"Let go of Sir Integra right now! Monster!" Yuki admired the woman's determination, but she should really know how to pick her fights. The man laugh at her efforts and Integra's words.

"You have no chance of winning, Anderson." Integra grinned as she looked at Alexander.

"You really should retreat while you still can, Alexander. While you can still call yourself among the living." Yuki said in a bored tone as she licked one of her bloody paws. Alexander looked between her and Integra with an eyebrow raised.

"What sort of bull shit are you spouting? Right now-"

"Don't waste my time, or else the man you've just beheaded shall come back to life!" Integra interrupted, her grin widening at the sight of a mass of bats flying past her and Alexander, separating the two before accumulating in one spot to form the shape of a man. _Bout damn time vampire, Yuki thought spitefully_.

"Didn't I pierce his heart and wretch off his head? Yuki's ears twitched, hearing Alexander speak with confusion as he watched the vampire reform.

"I truly believe you've underestimated Alucard. You weren't merely dealing with another vampire. Pierce his heart, cut off his head, such techniques will never kill him." Yuki spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, making Integra look at her with an eyebrow raised before she herself continued.

"Much like yourself, he is the fruit of our research into battling the inhuman. The Royal Protestant Knights spent one hundred years on his making. The vampire Alucard!" As Integra finished her sentence, Alucard finished reconstructing his body, a wicked and insane grin spread across his lips. His black hair fell into his eyes, which glowed crimson as he laughed.

"Ah, Ma-Master!" Seras exclaimed excitedly. Yuki shook her head before laying it on her paws. She felt so tired, and incredibly sore on top of that. She kept her eyes open, just to watch the rest of the encounter with Alexander.

"What do you think? Made up your mind yet, Reverend?" Integra asked, though it sounded more rhetorical than anything. Alexander simply smirked, taking out a bible.

"So that's it. Under current circumstances, this situation cannot be resolved." He said as he opened the book, pages swirling around him like a tornado.

"Adieu, Royal Protestant Knights. Next time, you will die!" With that, he and the pages disappeared. Yuki sighed and closed her eyes. _Finally, I can rest..._ She thought to herself as she soon fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
